1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device, such as a digital Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) and a facsimile machine, and a remote diagnostic method of the communication terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional remote maintenance system remotely monitors an operation status of various electronic equipment and devices installed in homes, offices, factories, etc., and carries out maintenance on a target device when an abnormality is generated. In such a remote maintenance system, a remote diagnosis is performed via a telephone line, and a remote service center controls reading of data stored in a terminal and writing of data in the terminal.
For example, in a known system, a diagnosis operation of an image forming device, designated to be monitored, is automated. Only when abnormality is found again, a serviceperson travels to a client and performs maintenance work. In such a known system, a communication line connects a plurality of copiers to a management device, which carries out a remote management of the copiers. In addition, a communication line connects the management device to a plurality of terminal devices respectively installed at a plurality of service locations. For each copier designated to be monitored, the management device periodically acquires time-series data for a predetermined period of time necessary for the diagnosis. The management device sequentially executes a diagnosis of a failure in a feeding system, a failure in an image processing system, a failure which causes an indication for a serviceperson call, a failure in an operation system, a failure of an abnormal sound, and a failure in an input and operation system. If no failure is found as a result of the diagnosis, the management device creates a report including diagnosis contents and a diagnosis result. When even one abnormality is found, as a result of the diagnosis, the management device transmits information requesting a visit of a serviceperson and information necessary for re-inspection to a terminal device at a service location managing a copier with the abnormality.
However, in the above-described conventional system, a serviceperson is ultimately required to travel to a target device and check the failure.